


Escape

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also the major character death doesn’t stay he just kills himself over and over, Angst, Demon, Derealization, Dialogue Heavy, Dream Whump, Dreamons, Drowning, Especially the second chapter lol, Fluff and Angst, He is not doing well, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Platonic Hand Holding, Prison, Sapnap and George go to visit dream, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, burning in lava, but he gets out, dream is not having a good time, everything is platonic, platonic cuddles, please pay attention to tags oh god, screeching our lungs out, so it’s not as bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap and George go to visit Dream in prison. Horrified, they see what being trapped there has done to him and attempt to comfort him and get him out.|~~|This summary sucks oops
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 286
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, sorry if there’s typos and such. it’s dedicated to my friend Izzy bc she did a thing for me and I told her I’d write something for her! Here’s some Dream whump

Dream dragged a finger across the obsidian floor, clicking his tongue to the tick of the clock. The lava illuminated his cell, bubbling and calling out to him. He sighed, staggering to his feet. Dream stepped towards the lava, tossing his mask onto the cold obsidian. He ignored the sound of it shattering, knowing that as soon as he fell into the pit of water it would be back on his face. He reached out a hand, sinking his fingers into the molten rock.

Dream shivered, pain coursing through his hand before it went numb. He frowned, pulling it back, then stepped closer. He turned around and fell backwards into the lava with a small smile as he was enveloped in burning warmth, pain coursing through his limbs before his eyes slid shut. Dream sighed, feeling the air rushing past his body and the cool porcelain of his mask as he plunged into water. He shuddered from the temperature shock then climbed out, shaking his head and spraying water everywhere. He started towards the lava once again, startled when he saw it draining.

“Is someone visiting me?” Dream asked aloud, jerking when no one answered him. “Right, right,” he murmured, “Nightmare’s gone. He can’t tell me anymore.” He cracked his knuckles, eying the pit that was still full of lava. 

“Oh, to hell with it,” he said, backing up slightly. He started running then dove off the platform, a joyous scream pulling itself from his throat as he fell. He could almost pretend it was him escaping his friends in a manhunt, pulling a maneuver that they had no hope of following. His hands entered the glow first, stinging before the rest of his body plunged in afterwards. He giggled, the lava pooling into his mouth and burning him from the inside out. Dream hissed as cold water rushed over his limbs and closed his eyes.

After a minute or so he stood up, sopping wet, then walked to the curtain of lava again. It was almost fully gone, he noted. If he timed it right, Sam shouldn’t see him play his game. Dream nodded to himself then tossed his mask to the side once again. He closed his eyes, not seeing the last sheet of lava fall and turned around. He stepped off, falling backwards with a crazed laugh that twisted into a gleeful whoop. 

Sapnap and George stared, horrified, as Dream flung himself off the edge of the obsidian box into the lava. 

“Sam,” Sapnap started, voice shaking, “how often does he do this?” The warden sighed, a hiss accompanying his words. 

“I see at least twenty- probably more, actually- death messages a day,” Sam informed them, guilt dripping from his words. Sapnap and George both inhaled sharply, terrified eyes meeting each other.

“We need to help him! Sam, you can’t keep him in there!” Sapnap cried, whirling around. Sam wrenched his gaze away, pressing a button with a murmured, “Enjoy your visit.” George yelped, stumbling slightly when the platform began to move, and shot Sapnap a glare, assuming the younger would laugh. He stopped, confused, when the other didn’t react whatsoever.

“George,” Sapnap said quietly, “what has this place done to him?” George swallowed, staring at the cell. They couldn’t see their former best friend and dread settled deep into their bones. 

“I don’t know,” he replied softly, and the rest of the ride over was silent.

Dream sighed, settled into his cauldron. He reached up and pulled the clock off the wall, tapping and clicking in time with each tick. He shuffled, the water splashing over the edge, and tossed his legs up, his nose and mouth submerged. He held his breath, ignoring the burn that was starting to blossom through his chest. It was a different type of burn than the lava gave, he noted. This one lasted longer. He resisted the urge to gasp for air, instead sinking lower so that even his ears were submerged. His eyes slid shut and he tossed the clock, gold shimmering as it slid across the floor. He smiled, and the world went dark.

Sapnap and George rushed to Dream’s side, fear entrenched in their minds. They shook his body, settled into the cauldron, and cried his name desperately before it vanished. George stepped backwards, horror splashed across his face, and Sapnap stumbled away from the basin. They faintly heard the sound of something falling into water, but ignored it as disgust at themselves and the others climbed up their throats. George swallowed the guilt, the pain, but Sapnap couldn’t. He turned to the side and retched, the lava burning the vomit with a hiss as soon as it came into contact. 

Dream’s eyes blinked open to the sound of vomiting. He sat up in his small pit of water and his eyes widened as he saw his two best friends. He paused, then corrected himself. Former best friends. Dream frowned, shaking his head, then twisted his hair to get the water out.

“I thought you left, Nightmare,” he said, voice smoother than it should’ve been after being left in isolation. Sapnap and George froze at the sound of his voice, Sapnap wiping at his mouth before standing up. 

“Dream?” Sapnap asked, hesitant. Dream tilted his head, mask on. Sapnap flinched, the familiar smile now more unnerving than comforting. 

“Dream, answer us,” George said, eyes narrowed behind his goggles. He shoved them down to around his neck, brown eyes gleaming in the light.

“Cut it out, Nightmare,” Dream said with a sigh, fingers dragging against the cold surface of his mask. He walked over to his chest, pulling out a book and quill. He set the book down, dragging the sharp end of the quill against his hand. 

“Will you leave if I stab myself?” Dream mused, twirling the quill and staring at the end as it abruptly stopped. 

“You have before. You said your job was done, that they all hate me now,” he continued dryly, a chuckle pulling itself from his throat. He took off his mask, the brown circling his irises turning into a deep honey in the light of the lava. 

“Dream, what the hell are you talking about?” Sapnap asked, dark grey eyes scanning Dream’s face. The admin laughed, expression carefully blank. It caught both Sapnap and George off-guard, they were both so used to the other wearing his heart on his sleeve.

“Oh, don’t play this game with me,” Dream scoffed, pressing the end of the quill into his thumb. He didn’t even flinch when blood beaded on his skin, flipping the book open. He started to write, the red ink dancing across the page. 

“Nightmare, I’m not giving in again. I’m trapped, you don’t have a use for me besides my admin abilities,” Dream said, ignoring George and Sapnap’s confused faces. Anger bubbled up and Dream slashed a line of blood across the page, spinning around and brandishing the quill aggressively. 

“Get the hell away from me, Nightmare!” Dream screamed, fury burning in multi-colored eyes. Sapnap and George looked at each other, confused, and George opened his mouth.

“Dream,” he started slowly, “who’s Nightmare?” Dream spat on the floor, ignoring the question before dropping the quill and stalking towards the lava. His left fingers tapped his thigh, in sync with the ticking of the clock, and he reached out a hand towards the molten liquid. Sapnap’s eyes widened and he tackled Dream to the floor, away from the lava.

“What the hell, Dream? What are you doing, stop!” Sapnap cried out as Dream struggled in his grip. Alarmed, Sapnap realized how thin his friend was. 

“Have you been eating?” Sapnap whispered, eyes scanning his friend’s face. Dream wrenched his gaze away, squirming as he tried to get away.

“I don’t,” he started, gasping for air, “I don’t know how you manifested a physical body, Nightmare, but I’m done being your weapon.” 

Sapnap held back tears and his voice was choked as he spoke. “Dream, it’s me and George. Who’s Nightmare?” His eyes stung as he blinked, vision blurred as he stared at his friend.

George walked over and sat down next to them, reaching out a hand before dropping it into his lap. “Dream, it’s us,” he said quietly. Dream shook his head, refusing to meet their eyes.

“You’re not real,” Dream whispered, “you’re just a hallucination. You hate me, why would you visit me? You’re not real, you’re not real, you’re not real.” As he repeated his mantra, his voice grew louder until the last few words tore themselves out of his throat as shrieks. Sapnap sat up, hands clutched to his ears. George mimicked him, both squeezing their eyes shut as they tried to muffle the screams of their best friend. Dream shoved Sapnap off, scooping up the shimmering clock and hiding on top of his chest of books. He stared at the clock, trying to count seconds as he clicked his tongue in sync with the machine. George and Sapnap watched, afraid to set him off again, as Dream attempted to calm himself down.

“Dream?” George called. Dream flinched, shaking his head.

“You aren’t,” he hiccuped, “you aren’t real. You hate me, you hate me, you hate me. You wouldn’t come visit. Sapnap wouldn’t come visit. I’m a monster. Nightmare made me a monster, I deserve to be here. I should’ve done more, I should’ve fought harder against that bastard. I should’ve... I should’ve,” he sobbed, fingers clutched tightly against the gold. Sapnap stepped closer. He untied his bandana with deft fingers and offered it to Dream.

“I’m real. See? It’s my bandana. Remember how many adventures it’s been through? You’re the one who gave it to me,” he said softly, smiling when Dream offered him the clock in exchange. He took the clock and tucked the bandana into Dream’s hands, nodding. 

“It’s real, I’m real. You used to do my hair, remember?” Sapnap asked, Dream nodding with hiccuping breaths. Sapnap held his hand out to George who stared at him, confused, before Sapnap sighed. He tapped at his own eyes, George startling when he realized what Sapnap wanted. He took off his goggles and handed them to the other who promptly gave him the clock and offered the goggles to Dream.

“Look, here’s George’s goggles. He’s real too.” Dream took the goggles, staring at the two items in his hands before looking up at Sapnap. Tears were streaking down his face, making him look ethereal in the lava’s light. He opened his arms, hands still tightly clutching the items, but his intent was clear. Sapnap sobbed, lurching forwards and pulling Dream into his arms. “George, c’mere,” Sapnap called, and the oldest awkwardly walked over. Sapnap pulled him into the hug and the trio melted into each other, desperate for the embrace.

Sapnap eyes burned with anger and he looked at George. “We’re getting him out,” he stated, tone leaving no room for debate.

“Sapnap,” George started, but Sapnap shook his head. 

“You’ve seen what this cell’s done to him, George,” Sapnap started, but was cut off by a familiar chuckle.

“You’re talking like I’m not here,” Dream murmured, lifting his head up and looking at both of them. 

Sapnap smiled at him, before moving an arm to ruffle his hair. Dream yelped then glared, although there was no true anger behind it. 

“C’mon, let’s get you out of here,” Sapnap said, and George begrudgingly sighed. Both of em stood up, pulling Dream with them, and pressed the button that asked Sam to send them back. 

“Oh, and Sam?” George started, startling both Sapnap and Dream, “we’re taking Dream with us. This cell,” he trailed off slightly, “it isn’t humane. Also, something’s up with him, so let us go. I don’t care if we have to have him in house arrest or something, he’s not staying here.” 

Sam started to protest, but Sapnap cut in. “Sam,” he warned, voice low, “we aren’t asking. You know the three of us, know what we can do as a trio,” he stopped, the rest of the sentence going unsaid. _Do you really want to anger the Dream Team?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort, realization, and what makes a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO Chapter 2! Sorry, it’s a bit later (and shorter) than I intended, but here’s the fluff! I hope you enjoy <3 (also it’s kind of dialogue heavy oops)

Sapnap and George equipped their armor, both keeping an eye on Sam and Dream. The latter was looking around, trembling slightly as armor clinked against itself. 

“Dream?” Sapnap asked, voice soft. Dream looked over, mask secured safely on his face, and nodded quietly. Sapnap smiled and walked over, gently taking Dream’s wrist in his hand. George was on the other side, Dream slumped slightly as they brought him to the portal. 

“Sam?” George asked, looking at the creeper hybrid. Sam nodded, telling them they could go in. The trio stepped through the portal, familiar purple magic washing over their bodies as they stumbled into the Nether. After a minute, Sam told them it was safe.

The Dream Team appeared in the entrance to the prison, Dream inhaling sharply at the cool air that washed over him. He winced at the feeling of grass below his feet, the blades pricking his skin. He held Sapnap’s bandana tightly in his hands, George’s goggles resting against his collarbone. 

“Can we,” Dream started, voice quiet. “Can we go home?” Sapnap looked at George, pain flitting across their faces. George sighed, shifting slightly. 

“Dream,” George said awkwardly, “I don’t... I don’t know if you remember, but the community house is gone.” Dream flinched, eyes widening behind his mask, and then he swallowed.

“Yeah,” he said, voice shaking, “yeah, sorry, I... I guess I forgot.” He laughed a little, his fingers digging into the fabric clutched in his fist. 

“What about.... What about one of your houses?” Dream asked quietly, searching his best friends’ faces. They both flinched, neither meeting his eyes. 

“George‘s house burned... and my house, well,” Sapnap barked out a dry laugh, eyes clouding with emotion. “It’s gone. And my other base is shared with Punz.” 

Dream swallowed, grief and horror climbing up his throat, and he choked on a sob. 

“Is there,” he stammered, eyes burning with tears, “is there anything left from before?” Sapnap sighed, rubbing at his eyes. 

“No, not really,” he answered, quiet. Dream’s shoulders sagged, Sapnap and George comforting him quietly.

“Hey, I think I know a place,” George said suddenly, Sapnap turning to him with an inquisitive look as he rubbed Dream’s back soothingly. George turned and walked off, the other two following behind him as he led them to a cliff that overlooked the sea.

Dream gasped, darting to the edge. He sat down, peering over the edge at the waves that lapped against the cliff, taking in the smell of the sea. He hesitated, touching his free hand to his mask, then quietly took it off.

“Thank you,” he murmured, a soft smile settled on his lips. “If... if you don’t mind me asking, what,” he paused, choking on his words, “what happened these past few months? When Nightmare was in control I didn’t exactly get to, well, see everything.” Dream twisted the bandana in his hands, still staring down at the sea.

George and Sapnap looked at each other, a silent conversation passing between them. Sapnap sighed and sat down next to Dream.

“Can we ask how long? And,” Sapnap hesitated slightly, “and who Nightmare is?” Dream sighed, his hands stilling. He kicked his feet, then started to talk.

“Nightmare is.... well, a lot of things. I suppose you could say he’s the worst version of myself,” Dream said dryly, a bitter laugh forcing its way out of his chest. “I suppose Fundy and Tubbo would call him a... Ah, what’s the word?” Sapnap cut in, voice quiet.

“A dreamon?”

Dream’s head snapped to the side, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. “How did you,” he asked, trailing off. Sapnap smiled wryly, staring at his lap. 

“I joined them,” he murmured, “I was training to be a dreamon hunter before... everything went downhill.” Dream nodded quietly, dropping his gaze back to the sea.

“Yeah, Nightmare’s a dreamon. They tried to exorcise him, but... we were balanced. We kept each other in check,” Dream stopped, silent, and George settled down next to him. Dream didn’t acknowledge him, wrapped up in the memories.

“DreamXD, dumb name I know, he... he’s a god. He and Nightmare balanced each other out, and I’ve always been our morals, our sense of self. I keep- kept- us from getting killed,” Dream explained. He sighed, pulling his legs up and resting his chin on his knees.

“Then Nightmare got us imprisoned,” Dream said, voice flat, “and he left. He left me there to rot, the moral compass, the compassion, the humanity of us. Over centuries- millennia! I’ve been the one keeping us intact, keeping us from being some- some unfeeling deity! And he fucking left! DreamXD didn’t have a choice, but we weren’t even separate before the whole exorcism! We were one person, and now we’re fractured!” Dream yelled, shooting to his feet and dropping the bandana in Sapnap’s lap. He paced, his fingers digging into his scalp as he ranted, eyes burning with emotion. His steps faltered and he stopped, burying his face in his palms.

“Sorry,” Dream murmured, “don’t blame Tubbo or Fundy, please. They didn’t know. They couldn’t have known that it would fracture me.” He walked over to his friends and sat down, tipping his head back to stare at the clouds. George patted his shoulder, staying quiet, and Sapnap gently covered Dream’s hand with his own.

“Dream,” Sapnap started quietly, “so... you aren’t... whole? Anymore? You were one person, one consciousness, but then the ritual split you into three?” He asked, repeating Dream’s words. Dream nodded, quiet, his fingers curling around the stone edge. He traced his mask that was settled on the ground next to him, biting his lip as he thought.

“So,” George started, “you’re still not our Dream?” Dream flinched, staring at the waves. 

“No,” he said softly, “I suppose not. I mean, I’m the compassion, most of the emotions, the morals, but I’m still missing two thirds of myself.” Dream ran a hand through his hair before dropping it to his lap, fiddling with his fingers.

“Can you... can you tell me what Nightmare did? All he said was that everyone hates me now,” Dream asked quietly, emotions pooling in his eyes. He blinked, tears slowly dragging down his cheeks.

Sapnap and George looked at each other, then Sapnap sighed.

“It’s been so long, Dream,” he said quietly, “I don’t even know everything that happened. You’d have to ask everyone to get the full picture but... for one, you helped Wilbur blow up Lmanberg, then blew it up down to bedrock the second time. Techno helped you, he spawned in withers and let them loose.” Dream bit his lip, nails digging into his palm. 

“What... what else?” Dream asked, voice cracking. Sapnap opened his mouth, concern flooding his face, but Dream reassured him he could take the news.

“Manipulated people, threatened them... probably taken a few canon lives. I’m not sure on that one though. You got imprisoned because... well, Nightmare got cocky,” Sapnap explained. 

“You also said you only cared about the discs, dethroned Eret and crowned me, then dethroned me after saying that. You put Eret back in power and... well, we haven’t exactly seen you since then. I haven’t been around, so Sapnap and the others will have to fill you in,” George said flatly. Dream flinched, then swallowed.

“Oh,” he said quietly. “Also, Nightmare... this was his plan. He wanted to make everyone hate me so that they’d unite, stop fighting, and become one big happy family.” Dream laughed, quiet, and he sounded so unlike himself.

“Dream,” Sapnap started, but the other cut him off. Dream pulled his two best friends close to him, blinking back hot tears.

“Let’s stop talking about it, please? Just for today. I know I was the one who brought it up, I said I could handle it, but,” he faltered, hands tightening slightly around George and Sapnap.

“Yeah, whatever,” George replied, pulling the goggles off of Dream’s neck and slipping them on himself. “These are mine, by the way.”

Dream rolled his eyes and let go of George, turning to Sap. “Hey, Pandas,” he started, smiling when Sapnap lit up slightly at the nickname. “Want me to do your hair?”

Sapnap beamed, shuffling slightly so that he was facing away from Dream. He handed Dream the bandana and stilled, humming quietly as Dream gently pulled his hair back.

“Did you cut it?” Dream asked, having gone to pull his hair into space buns but realizing it was too short. Sapnap nodded, wincing slightly.

“Yeah, I... I missed you doing my hair, but no one else does it like you,” he admitted, embarrassed. “So I cut it.” Dream laughed, instead just using the bandana to push Sapnap’s bangs out of his eyes. Once he was done, he pulled Sapnap down to rest in his lap and rested his head on George’s.

“Hey!” George huffed, but didn’t move. Instead, he dropped a hand into Sapnap’s hair and ruffled it slightly, getting protests from the other two. Eventually George gave in, resting his head on Dream’s shoulder. Dream sighed and shifted so that he could rest his head on George’s again. He rested a hand on Sapnap’s hair and the other pulled George close to him, still protective of his best friends- his brothers- despite everything. 

“I love you,” Dream murmured, and his best friends echoed the sentiment as the sun set into a still sea. Colors danced across the waves, Sapnap offhandedly making a joke that George couldn’t see them. He protested after George smacked him, saying that he didn’t deserve it.

“Dream,” Sapnap whined, “George hit me!” Dream laughed, letting the two of them bicker once George retaliated, and it felt so _good._ His friends smiled, having missed his true, genuine laugh.

“I’ll push you off this cliff,” George threatened, straightening up. Sapnap yelped and leapt to his feet, darting away as George chased him. Dream stood up, scooping up his mask as he did so. He wheezed as he watched his two friends chase each other, both of them screaming as they ran. His smile softened, wheeze dying out as he realized he was home.

“Guys!” Dream called, both his friends stopping and looking at him. “Lets go and build a house, far away from here. We can catch up with people after we find a place to build, establish a portal,” he trailed off, tracing the smile on his mask.

“Let’s go build a home.”

“I bet I can find a better spot than both of you!”

“Oh you are _on!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, follow me on twt @saphberry :] I post art sometimes, drabbles, and theories. Again, thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twt @saphberry <3
> 
> Also sorry if the formatting sucks, I wrote this on my phone LOL


End file.
